Our Stars
by NeonLights89
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new girl at Konoha High School, who meets up with a close friend. Sakura has always had a rough life and bad past. Trying to leave it all behind, a old rival feels the need to bring it back. With everything happening, a curious raven haired boy enters her life whose had quite the past himself. Contains Teen Partying/ Drugs/Alcohol/ Heavy Language/Future lemons
1. New Girl

I forgot to add into the summary that Naruto with will also have a big part in this story as Sakura's best friend from her old school.

* * *

><p>Sakuras POV<p>

"Whoa, I knew this school was huge, but not this fucking huge!" A pink haired girl exclaimed as she stared in awe staring at the most prestigious school in all of Japan.

"heh, you're gonna be fine. Just don't go exaggerating like that throughout the halls. At least you won't be the only one wearing a ridiculous little skirt, aha." Naruto said whille looking at my schools uniform which contains a white blouse with the schools logo on it, a blue and white plaid skirt that went just a inch above her knees, a dark blue sweater and white socks that went below her knees and wore old converses.

"shut up, haha. Anywho, are you sure you're gonna be okay without me at school?"

"For the last time, yes! I got Kiba and Shino, and maybe yenno Ami when I get bored." Naruto said taking a drag from his ciggerate (how ever you spell it) smirking at Sakura.

"ugh you little shit, better not. I will deck her if you go near her again, I swear to god Naruto!" I yelled while trying to hit him.

"okay okay. Sheesh calm dow. I was just kidding, haha."

"fuck, well before I go into the school.. Can I have a drag, please? Yenno, for good luck!" I say with a big toothy smile.

" No, Sak. You said you were quitting this shit and turning your life around and I said I was gonna support you through this. Giving you this ain't really helping."

"Well then fuck you. Okay I'm sorry for asking, *sighs* I'll see you after school." I say with a bummed out look turning around.

"Oi Sak!" I heard Naruto call.

"Play nice, alright. I don't wanna hear anything about you punching some snobby rich kid." He said smirking, turning to walk away.

I smirk, "no promises!" I yell back.

* * *

><p>Sasukes POV<p>

"Sasuke-kun! Will you go out with me!? You're SOO HOT!"

"NO go out with me, not that whore!"

"Sasuke-kun I love you!"

A raven haired boy sat annoyed while all his fan girls screamed.

'_Fuckin' Neji, hurry your ass up.' he thought as he felt a vein popped._**  
><strong>

"I'm not gonna go out with any of you if you keep fucking annoying me." I finally blurted out as they held a shocked look on their face then smiled.

"Okay Sasuke-kun anything for you!" They screamed in a unison.

i felt my eye twitch '_fuck that was loud.'_

"Oi Sak!" I heard someone call, I turned my head to see a blond kid having a smoke, '_damn I wouldn't mind one right now' _I thought as I turned my head to see he was talking to a girl with pink hair.

'_what the fuck?'_

"Play nice, alright. I don't wanna hear anything about you punching some snobby rich kid." i heard him say while turning away.

"No promises!" The girl yelled walking away.

My eyes lingered on her while she walked away, until I heard someone call me name.

"Yo Sasuke let's go we're gonna be late!" I heard Neji say as he had his girl friend Tenten in toll.

"About fucking time man. Where were you!" I demanded.

"Sorry, woman here demanded Starbucks." He said smirking while looking at the brunette in his arms.

"shut up." She said while grinning at the latte she held in her hands.

"c'mon let's go to home room, Kurenei is a bitch." I say jamming my hands into my pockets. Everyone nodded, and started walking towards the school.

* * *

><p>Sakuras POV<p>

"damn, where the hells home room." I say while walking down random halls staring from my schedule and to the door numbers.

"room 32A where the fuck are you."

as if on cue, her home room class comes into view. I started sprinting to the door.

i stopped in front of the door, looked down at my uniform an straighten it out, I knocked onto the the door only to be greeted by a brunette with crimson eyes.

"hello dear, how may I help you?" She finally spoke.

"ahem, umm. I'm Sakura Haruno, is this home room?"

"ahh, yes we were expecting you, come in." She said stepping aside for me to enter, when I entered I felt a bunch of I eyes on me. I turned to see at least 30 kids staring at me.

"class, this is our new student. Please, introduce and tell us a bit about your self." I heard our sensei say.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." I say bluntly, everyone just continues to stare at me. I look towards my sensei to see her egging me on then I just remembered.

"oh shit!" I say with widen for what I said.

"ahem, sorry. um well, I come from east of Konoha and um I like too play sports and other... Stuff." I say awkwardly.

"well, that was... Nice. you can sit with.. Hmm. Let's see. Ah, Hinata! Raise your hand so Mrs Haruno knows where you are."

i turned to see a girl with black hair with a tint of purple and lavender eyes raise her hand. I walked up to her an sat in the empty seat beside her.

I sit down an gave her a nod before looking up at the board.

"Alright, since this is the first day. Feel free to do anything until end of class, just don't leave the class or make lots of noise."

Right after what she said, eyes beamed and boys suddenly appeared in front of me asking me a bunch of questions.

"is your hair real!?"

"wanna go out?! your SOO hot!"

"why is your hair pink?!"

i felt veins pop an I closed my eyes to regain closure. I then heard some girls start saying stuff.

"You're not even pretty! Like ew, your forehead is so big an ugly."

"You look like a slut! Whys your hair even pink!? You attention seeker.

And then I fucking snapped.

I stood up, slammed my hands on the table. Before I could say anything, a pair of hands gently clasped onto my wrist.

"Don't, you'll just give them what they want. Ignore them." I heard her soft voice say, so I just sat down an exhaled.

"hi I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She said then smiled.

"hey, well you already know my name." I say with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Sasukes POV<p>

"that girls pretty hot, right Sasuke?" I heard my friend Suigetsu say.

"hn." Is all I say, my eyes linger on her as she sits there frustrated as those ignorant people try to talk to her.

* * *

><p>Sakuras POV<p>

"damn, it's finally lunch! Those classes were pure agony." I say as I walked to the cafeteria with Hinata.

we went an got our food and stood in front of the cafeteria.

"c'mon we can sit with my friends." I nodded, she then led me to a table with about six people.

"hi everyone, this is Sakura." I waved at them politely.

"Sakura, this is Ino, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and my brother Neji." They all nodded and greeted me.

"Shikamaru?" I asked as I squinted more at him.

" 'sup Saku, didn't think you'd recognize me." He said smirking.

"you know each other?" Ino asked with a confused look.

"yeah, he's friends with one my good friends." I said before turning my attention back to Shikamaru.

"Naruto didn't tell me you went to school here."

"Yeah, but you know Naruto. Sometimes the slightest information will slip his mind." He said with his eyes closed.

I smiled before picking at my food when I felt a gaze on me, I looked up to see Sasukes eyes piercing into mine. I gave a small smile, he just smirked an closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by quickly, I had few more classes, turns out Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata and Ino were in the rest of my classes. I was on my way back home, the poor side of the city. I lived in a sort of run down apartment building with my older brother Sasori. Naruto, Kiba and Shino also lived in the building with their parents and or foster parents.<p>

Everyone In this area treated each other like family an looked out for each other, like Mrs Norris, she always had the best pastries!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter seemed short, I was gonna make it longer. But something came up. I know this probably sucked but this is my first story. But i will make it better.<strong>

**umm, next chapter I'll try make it longer which will probably be around Friday night or saturday.**

**in the next chapters, Ill talk more about Sakura and her life.**

**bai :)**


	2. Chemistry

Sakuras POV

"_she knows what I think about, an what I think about is one love, two mouths. One love, one house. No shirt, no blouse, just us you find out." _

I sang out loud as listened to my iPhone while getting ready for school. I left my hair down and braided my bangs to the side and then slipped on my Converses an I ran out the door with a piece of toast in my mouth while biding my brother goodbye. I decided to take my skateboard bored with me since I promised Naruto we'd go to the park after school.

As I made it through the gates, I skate boarded towards the entrance.

_'holy shit_, these people could fuckin' stare.' I thought as I saw all the eyes of many teenagers on me. I went on ahead still, if I hit these people. Not my fault they got in the way, heh. I looked to my left and saw onyx eyes staring in my green orbs. I just gave him a smirk and turned up ahead again and saw the stairs. I hopped off my skate board and made my way up.

I went to my locker, soon as I opened it a bunch of lover letters fell out. "Christ, man." I said shaking my head.

"Oi Sakura!" I turned my head to see Ino coming my way, I nodded at he an then just kicked or these letters out of my space.

"hey." I say to her as she stopped I front of me. "What's up?"

"Hey, um nothing really. So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know, probably just laze around. Why? What bout you?" I replied with a bit of curiosity.

"well, I'm having this pool party Saturday night and wanted to know if you wanted to come. My friend managed to get us some booze."

"uh I don't know. I don't really drink anymore soo, hehe." I laugh awkwardly as I grabbed my books from my lockers.

"well you don't have to drink, just hangout! Like Hinata doesn't drink either, you guys can be sober buddies." Ino stated and started to chuckle a bit.

i smiled. "Sure why not, but can I bring a friend?"

"Yeah, sure go ahead. More the merrier!" Ino exclaimed as she fist pumped the air.

"haha, alright well I better get to homeroom. I'll see you at lunch."

"alright, toodles!" She gave a toothy smile and waved good bye before turning on her heel and skipping away. I just smiled an shook my head.

when I got to home room,I seen there was no one here yet. I looked around an that's what I saw that same Onyx eyes looking into my eyes then there I had a better look at him, it was Sasuke. I went up to one of the window seats and pulled out my phone.

_'hey, Naruto! I got invited to a pool party this weekend. Wanna come with me?!'_

after that text, I decided to play some Geometry Dash on my phone until class started. This game always seemed to piss me off, after the 6th attempt I started to get more and more frustrated.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I lost once more, forgetting I wasn't the only person in the room. I looked around to see that boy staring at my with a raised eyebrow.

"haha, yenno games... Piss me off haha." I say awkwardly before turning around back to my phone an seeing I had a text from Naruto.

_'alright sounds good. But no drinking for you.'_ I shook my head before replying.

'okay dad, haha.'

I smiled as I put my phone back in my pocket and I seen the teacher an some students filing in. I saw Hinata come in towards me with a small smile.

"um, can I sit here?" She asks politely sounding unsure.

"yeah, of course." I said with a smile and grabbing my bag and putting it on the floor so she can sit down.

"So, how's your morning so far?" I heard her ask while pulling books out of her bag. I did the same then answered.

"um it's okay I guess. People stare a whole lot here." I say looking around a unsteady.

"it's because your hair I gues-"

"it's natural, I know crazy hair colour. But it's real." I interrupted and with a fake smile.

"o-okay. I uh.. I like it, I really do. I think it's unique, you know?"

"R-Really? No one outside my family ever complimented me on it.."

"Well now someone did." She smiled at me. An not a fake one either, it was sincere.

"Thank you, Hinata." she nodded with a smile, I smiled brightly back.

"Alright class, for homeroom we will be doing some History. Pull out your textbooks and go to page 210." I heard the teacher say.

The rest of class was rather boring, doing the confederation. It is interesting but boring too. After class, I quickly dropped my stuff off at my locker and getting ready for Chemistry. Soon as I closed my locker, I seen a girl with blazing red hair glare at me, who looked quite familiar.

_'what the fuck, what I do.'_ I thought as this girls little 'posse' stared me down as well.

"hello?" I said with a confused look.

"listen here, bitch. I realized you've been hanging out with MY Sasuke-kun an his friends. And I don't appreciate it." she spat at me.

"haha, alright Karin. Whatever you say." I sarcastically spat back.

"oh so you do remember me. Well then you'd know I'm dangerous and you don't want me to fuck up your life. So do as I say, you little pawn. Stay away from Sasuke-kun and his friends."

"oh there isn't anything you can do to fuck up my life. And if I wanna hangout out with them, I will. As a matter fact, I got invited to a party. An I'm going so sorry. Heh." I say laughing as pushed past her, bumping my shoulder to hers in the process. I can already feel her glares trying to penetrate my back, I just smirked.

As I got to, Chemistry everyone was already there. Including the teacher who was Kakashi. I sat down at the far corner of the class.

"alright students. I'm gonna assign everyone of you a partner for the rest of the semester, now the first partner I'm assigning is, Rin Akamara an Ali Satuski."

I didn't really pay attention too, but I didn't fail to notice Karin's little Minions were in here. My head snapped up as I heard me name called.

"last partner group will be, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Okay soon as your name is called. Go to either one of your partners table and I will hand out your assignments."

i got up to go meet Sasuke, feeling all the glares at my back. But just ignored it. I saw Sasuke put his book bag on the floor.

"Hello." I said politely.

"Hi." I heard him mumble in reply.

"So is it always like this? Yenno, with all these girls?" I ask looking around seeing all eyes on us.

"hn, the more you're with me or the others. It won't stop."

i nodded as I understood, I seen KakashI handing out sheets of paper. "alright class, I will give you a sheet of paper with some questions. Since it's a new year, not all of you know each other well. So you may answer these question about each other. Get to know one another, you have until end of class. Begin."

"you want me to start first, or do you?"

"You could." He answered looking down at the sheet.

"o-okay. Um where are you originally from?"

"Konoha,You?"

" uh, same." I hesitated as I looked down on the sheet.

"I haven't seen you around before." I heard him ask"

"Well its a big city you know,"

* * *

><p>We manage to finish the whole sheet, I exited the class room to go to gym. I had it with Tenten, Ino and Hinata. I put on my white tank top and light blue short shorts. All the girls would wear the same clothing except Karin and her friends wore dangerously short shorts. those shorts practically looked like underwear. Yikes. I put my hair up into a high messy bun with some strands still loose.<p>

As the girls and I came out, we already saw the boys out waiting for us.

"hello my youthful students! You all looking Youthful!" The teacher said, he wore a full green Spandex suit and orange leg warmers, his hair was a bowl cut.

'_ew'_ I thought as I stared at them horrifying.

"HELLO GAI-SENSEI. YES INDEED THEY ALL LOOK YOUTHFUL, ALL YOU YOUTHFUL PEOPLE." This little mini-me of the teacher popped out of no where looking exactly like the teacher. What the fuck.

"THATS GREAT LEE." The teacher said while crying anime tears.

"okay this is weird." I whisper to Ino, she nodded clearly horrified herself.

"YOU, TALKING IN MY CLASS TO MISS YAMANAKA. COME UP HERE AN SHOE YOUR YOITHFULNESS." the teacher called out at me.

I looked at him disbelieved shaking my head.

"uh no-" I was interrupted by the mini-me who appeared behind me shoving up towards them.

"YOURE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFUL GIRL I HAVE SEEN IN MY LIFE!" The mini-me said holding my hand kissing it. I think his names Lee.

"Don't touch me." I said grabbing my hand back looking at him like some wild animal.

"alright mrs Haruno, would you like to pick our sport to play?" The teacher asked.

"Soccer?" I asked.

* * *

><p>After gym, the day kinda went by quickly and before I knew it I was skateboarding to go see Naruto. I stopped at the store his foster parents worked at an saw his sister working. I honestly should say, she is like the most adorable and pretty little girl I have ever seen. She was a year younger then me and Naruto. She had flaming red hair like her mother a bright blue eyes like her faith and Naruto.<p>

"hey Mia, wheres Naruto." I asked her as she stood at the cash register reading a magazine.

"he's out back waiting for you and here are your clothes you asked me to hold." With that said Mia dropped a bag on the table.

"Thanks, see ya." I went in the back an took off my uniform and put on my dark skinny jeans, a black tank top, a loose red tank top and my black leather jacket. I slip my converses on and my dark beanie one and walked out. I set my uniform in the bag placed it behind Mia and grabbed my skateboard to meet Naruto.

"took you long enough." Naruto said in-between drags of his ciggerate.

"sorry." I smiled. "Wheres Kiba and the rest?"

"Their at the park already, there's gonna be a battle. Some rich bastards talking shit again." He said as he stood and grabbed his skateboard. "Let's get going."

"alright."

* * *

><p>when we got there, this group named Akatsuki was already there trying to start a fight with Kiba. Naruto and I ran up there as fast as we could. One through a punch at Kiba to the side if his cheek.<p>

"Hey!" I yelled as I ran and punched Deidara in the face as hard as I could.

"Fuck off if you know what's good for you!" I screamed at them obviously mad, Kiba and Naruto trying to hold me back.

"ooh girl you can punch. If you're that strong, I wonder how you are in bed." He as he was smirking. "So what do you say?"

"Go to hell!"I spat at them trying to throw another punch but I was trapped in Naruto an Kibas grip.

"Sakura stop it!" Naruto yelled, I finally stopped. Their grip loosened, and I still glared hard at them.

"let's get this over with" Naruto said as he grabbed his own skateboard and mine.

"hey Sakura!" I turned to the blonde who said my name, Deidara.

"if we win, I get to take you out." He said smirking The rest of his group smirking as well.

"fuck you." I said flipping him off before turning around.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was a good chapter and you all enjoyed it.<strong>

**ive decided that I'd make every Friday or Saturday the day a new chapter comes up. Seeing as those days are the ones I can do a new chapter.**

**leave a review, an if you have an thoughts recommendations for this story. Please do tell. ㈳3**

**enjoy the rest of your weekends!**

**Bai :)**


	3. Embers

'beep, beep, beep.'

"ugh." a groan that slipped out of my throat as I debate whether I should smash this alarm clock into a million pieces and go back to sleep, but couldn't. That one thing that brings me dread everyday that is suppose to decided my future. _School._

I groggily pull my self out of the warmth of my sanctuary and let my feet guide me to my dresser mindlessly, feeling a sharp pain make its way into my lower abdomen. I gently caress the swollen ugly bruise that has it self plastered onto my jawline at the bottom of my cheek to the right side of my chin. Taking notice of the long gash that has appeared on the bottom of my lip, making it seem bigger then it usually was. Then that's when the following events that happened a night before come rushing into my brain. Staining it.

**_Flash back._**

* * *

><p><em>I glided smoothly across the pavement, making my way through into doing the upcoming stunt ahead. I seen the ramp come closer and closer, I bent on my knees to gently grasp the sideline of my board then did a full 360 in the air as I stood back up half way, landing onto the cement gracefully as I finished my routine as you could say.<em>

_"you got this Saki! Show them how it's done!" I heard some of my old friends from my old school call out._

_i made my way back to Naruto and the others, that's when I heard it. The one word I've always hated, the one word that would make me wanna punch the living daylights out of anyone who came my way._

_"I guess that's what you expect from an orphan. only thing their good at." I heard this purple haired bitch say. Oh my god, I wanna kill her. _

_I turn myself around, trying to contain the anger that's boiling right now in my system. "Wanna say that again, Konan." I say through my gritted teeth, clenching my fist so hard, I swear I popped a vessel._

_"Sorry, I forgot. Your a special needs kid, Ill say it properly. Orphan, sorry you cant comprehend anything I say. Your welcome for clarifying." she said with a big toothy grin which is about to scream bloody murder._

_"Sak, ignore her. Don't let her get to you." I heard a familiar voice say into my ear. Even I can notice that he wanted to rip her apart._

_"too late." Was all I said before I punched Konan in the centre of her face, breaking her nose in the process. _

_'They don't call me Queen of the Fist for nothing.'_

_"You bitch!" Konan screamed as she held her bloodied nose, kicking me in my gut. I let out grunt before launching to her. Punching her repeatedly in the face. She managed to get a hold of one of my wrist an punched me twice in the face, cutting my lip._

_'who wears rings in a fight?!' I thought as I bit my lip to put pressure._

_i got her on her back, punching repeatedly with full force before being dragged off._

_"lemme' the fuck go! Fuckin' bitch, Konan! I'll fuckin' KILL you!" I screamed as I tried to squirm my way out of the strong grip noticing it as Naruto._

_"SAKURA! Fuckin' calm down! Fuck sakes, Kiba grab her other arm! Let's get outta' here." I felt Kiba grab my arm, an saw Shino tailing us with our boards._

_i finally stopped and let Naruto drag me wherever we were going. He was holding me tightly with one arm around my waist and the other on my forearm. Taking in my_ surrounding,_ we were at his foster parents shop. I saw Mia come around the corner with a first aid kit and cleaning up my face._

**_End of flashback._**

* * *

><p>I smirked at myself as I remembered the events that took place. I heard someone knock on my door, seeing my red-headed brother enter.<p>

"Here, got you breakf- holy fuck what happened?" I heard Sasori shout as he set my food down grabbing my face an examining the damage,making me wince in the process.

"ouch, Konan." I said as he moved my face around.

"Sak, you can't keep doing this. Getting into fights almost every night.. at least tell me she's this bad."

"Heh, let's just say. People ain't gonna be able to recognize her tomorrow." I said smirking, taking a bite of the delicious looking bacon.

"what am I gonna do with you?" He said smiling,

"wait, I'm not being a good brother right now.. You're grounded? Yes! you're grounded." He said quickly before I got the chance to reply.

"didn't stop me last time when I got in a fight." I say smiling at him. "Now shoo, must get ready for school."

"whatever, see you later. I'm heading to the campus for the rest of the week. I'm gonna get Mrs Mitsrashi (Naruto and Mia's foster parent) to watch over you."

"Alright." I say before embracing him into a tight hug. "Bai."

"see ya."

I grabbed my towel, blasting Spacebound by Eminem through my speakers before getting into the shower. When I finished, I rang out the water out of my like pink tresses and put it up in a high bun. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before i exited the bathroom. I was glad I remembered to pick up my uniform before I left the shop last night, I slipped on my skirt an my white polo shirt. The stupid school made some changes to the uniform, now I have to wear this red tie.

i blow dried my hair an curled the ends of it and put a bluish beanie on. I finished eating the food Sasori brought for an then I put on my head phones and the song Drown In You by Daughtry came banging through my ear drums and I exited the apartment building and started my journey towards the bus station. Bunch of old people making me feel very uncomfortable right now.

'_Yes, I know my face is fucked up. Don't look at me.'_ I thought as I say down quickly trying to ignote all the stares I was getting.

When I entered the school gates, its like all eyes shifted onto me. I just continued to walk like nothing was wrong, until a certain red-headed bitch came in my very smirking at me.

_'she wanna argue, I'm down. So not up for this.' _

"Hmm, seems like Sasuke-Kun got tired of you fangirling all over him. Got his bitches to take care of you, i see." she said while snickering As her 'friends' snickered with her.

"listen, I'm not in the mood for some slutty rich bitch bickering at me so early in the morning. So I suggest you _fuck off_ before I feel like to derange your already scrunched up face, kay'? Kay'." I say as I pushed past her, bumping shoulders, ignoring her shocked an angry expression. Smirking in victory that she listened and carried on my way to my locker to collect my books for homeroom.

When I got to my locker, I saw Hinata there waiting for me. I don't know what's with this girl. I can be angry and wanna kick someone where the sun don't shine, but when I look at her cute innocent face I just wanna hug her and play with her face saying shes the 'cutest thing that ever roamed the earth' thats just how adorable she is.

"Hey, Hinata." I say with a genuine smile, and started to do my combination. That's when I noticed her face expression changed.

"oh my god, Sakura! what happnened?!" Hinata said in a worry rushing to my side to get a good look.

"don't worry about it." I say smiling to reassure her.

"Tell me what happened now, Sakura." She said, voice sounding so demanding. This is new.

"I got in a fight last night. It's all good though, you'll get use to it."

"What do you mean I'll get use to it?"

"I get in a lots of fights, don't worry though. I'm never alone." I say smiling at her grabbing her arm. "Let's get to homeroom!"

"Sakura, waiit- ugh fine."

When we entered home room, instantly all eyes on me. Hinata drags me to the back to the class, whispering to me to just ignore them. As I walked, I kept a stoic expression and glared at anyone who dared to speak. That's when my eyes caught them, a pair of onyx orbs staring into my green ones. When I looked into them, I can see confusion, dull. As if it was lifeless and no meaning. Sasuke was the first to break away, being pulled into a conversation.

"Let's sit here." I heard Hinata say and nodded, sitting next to her and pulling out my books. Stealing glances from the Uchiha who sat no further then 2 tables away. Looking into his eyes was like staring into my own through the mirror. What could possibly happen to him so look so.. _lifeless._

* * *

><p>Sitting next to Suigetsu is always a pain in my ass, never shuts up. Why do the teachers always have to take so damn long to get the ass up here? I tuned into what Suigetsu was saying only to be annoyed again. Talking about how he fucked some slut name Tatsyana and about how many chicks he was gonna fuck at Inos party this weekend.<p>

heh, this weekend is gonna be fun. Karin would be more then welcome for me to blow off some steam fucking the shit out of her, even though she's so damn annoying. She's always there when I need to let loose. Not that I like her, heh, fuck that.

I heard the door close, then all of sudden I heard snickers and whispering. I looked up to see what people are going on about now only for my eyes to meet big green orbs. Looking into her eyes, I can see obviously anger an annoyance. Hell, even I'd be annoyed if people kept staring at me. That's when I caught along, a ugly gash on her lip, a big purple-blue bruise on the side of her face. What the fuck happened to her? Why do I feel angry all of the sudden? _Fuck._

"Checking out the new girl, eh? Yeah I wouldn't mind having a piece of that right now." I broke away from her eyes to glare at him.

"holy, someone's territorial. At least let me have her first. Even with her fucked face right now. She must be good in bed. Daymm." I saw Suigetsu then lick his lips checking her out. _Baka._

* * *

><p>"So um, what you doing after school?" I heard Hinatas shy voice speak, While we walked to my locker.<p>

"Naruto is coming to get me. We have this ramen eating challenge or whatever.. More like his idea. Haha." I replied chuckling at the thought of how Naruto gets at the sight of ramen.

"Whose Naruto if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh I don't mind. He's a really good friend of mine, I've known him since I can walk." I answered. "You should join us." I asked right when her face went bright red

"um sure."

"Alright, well I have Chemistry. I'll see you at lunch. Bye!" I say before speed walking to Chemistry before hearing her mumble goodbye.

Soon as I got through the doors of my next class, I immediately hear whispers and giggling. I just ignored them as usual and saw Sasuke at our desk already doing whatever on his phone. I started my way towards him, when he took notice I was near, he looked up. Eyes meeting mine for a second before looking down to remove his bag from the chair next to his. I sat down next to him, nodded and greeted him with a smile. He just nodded back.

We sat in silence waiting for the teacher to arrive, not that it bothered me, I love the quiet.

"what happened to your face?" I finally heard him say something, just not what I was expected. I felt my fist clench, my body tensed at the thought of night before. I hated being like this, feeling anger easily boil within me after I get into every fight. So I lied.

"Um, I tripped into a pole." I lied as I didn't dare look him in the eye. Why do I care what he thinks? I never did care what anyone thinks.. But why now?

"you tripped into a pole? I find that hard to believe." He spat. I can feel him tense.

"well it's true, no need to get all angry over something that doesn't concern you."

"hn, whatever. Just don't come to school like that again, draws attention to me and to you." He said with a stoic expression, flipping through his note book.

"Like I give a fuck." I spat back putting in one earphone and playing heavily metal. Which I enjoy when I'm angry.

The teacher finally decided to show up, and gave us assignments that was due at the beginning of next week. Sasuke and I had a to do research on biomes and make a full presentation. As all the students started to file out of the class, I felt someone grip my wrist. I turned to see Sasuke.

"when do you wanna start this? Today after school?" I heard him ask.

"um, how about tomorrow? I have somewhere to be after school, an your place." I gave a weak smile before turning around to go find Hinata for lunch.

* * *

><p>The day kinda went by fast after that, a lot more people had been asking about my face and I gotta say, it took. Everything in me to not knock them the fuck out.<p>

so now me and Hinata were making our way to meet with Naruto, we were just at the gate when we spotted the the blonde right around the corner having a smoke. Back leaning against the brick wall, right foot bent back resting itself on the wall behind. One hand stuffed into his jeans pocket while the other held the little white cancer stick.

I would say Naruto had some style even when we were from the poor side. He sported dark loose skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, a orange Adidas hoodie and black/bluish Adidas hightops. He had a silver chain hanging down his right thigh coming up to his pocket where his wallet sat. He had bright scruffy blonde hair like he had just woken up. He finally took notice of us and flashed his bright toothy smile. I immediately saw Hinata blush.

"Hey, Sak. Ready?" His low husky voice said, taking in the presence of Hinata and winking at her.

"Yup, an. Naruto this is Hinata." I said while gesturing to the shy girl beside me blushing madly.

"h-hi." Her voice spoke low, I only smiled noticing that she may have developed a new crush.

"hey, I'm. Naruto-" Naruto was interrupted by a group of people approaching us.

"Hinata what are you doing? who is this?" I heard Neji demand, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten following close behind.

"t-this is N-Naruto." she replied looking quite frightened.

"What are you doing here?! You some Delinquent stay away from her!" Neji screamed, face turning red.

"Holy fuck calm down. It's not like I'm gonna take her around the corner an rape her! Christ, fuckin rich people an their goddamn assumptions." I can sense Naruto tense this is gonna get ugly.

"What the fuck did you just say, you little runt?! ill fuckin' knock you out-" Neji was interrupted when Naruto punched him directly in the face, causing Neji to lose balance, falling back where Sasuke stood. He managed to act fast grabbed Neji.

"you little shi-." Neji was once again interrupted with a punch meeting his face, the punch being sent from me, damn! that felt good!

"Stay the fuck down and shut the fuck up! You don't even know him, your in no place to fuckin' judge! This is why I despise people like you, thinking everything revolved around you, acting all superior an shit! Fuck this, I'll see you tomorrow Hinata. Naruto let's go." I say before turning around after glaring the shit out of them besides the girls.

Naruto glared one last time before turning around and following my retreating back.

"Thanks Sak, but I don't need your help in fights like that I can hold off on my own! I don't want you getting hurt next because of me!" He pretty much shouted, I was use To this side of him so I wasnt phased.

"I know Naruto, I know. But if I hadn't done anything, this whole thing would have ended badly. An plus I was gonna punch him ya one point anyway. I got your back, aiight?" I say smiling, he nodded and smiled at me once more before draping he's right arm around me.

"Thats why I love your stupid ass." I smirked before replying.

"shiet. Aha I love you too, bro. Now how about that ramen challenge?!" I say yelling.

"alright lets go! Can't wait to kick your ass!"

"Fuck noooo. You're not the only one with a big stomach!" I say while rubbing my tummy.

We both fell into an endless laughter until we got to Ichirakus, that's when my smile faded into a frown, and then into a glare which held lots of anger and angst.

"Hello, baby girl. How've you been?" That's when I felt Narutos body tense beside mine before he spat something out which I didnt wanna believe, boiling me with more anger. Narutos words kept echoing through my thoughts, notifying me that who I've thought I seen was really there.

"What the fuck are _you _doing here, _Sai?!" _

And that's when my day came from okay to complete and utterly shit. Oh my fuck, it wanna kill someone. An I can assure it will be _him._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was a good chapter. I'm sorry for the late update, but its here.<strong>

**i know Sakura doesn't seem like the goody she is in most stories. But I made her personality and attitude like mine. **

**I hope you've enjoyed it. Next Saturday around 7pm is when a new chapter will be up, if not then. Then later the night. **

**I know the chapter title doesn't really fit the chapter, but it was the song I was listening to then so. Haha.**

**Enjoy the rest of your weekend. G'night.**

**Bai :)**


	4. Tempted

"ugh, the nerve of that guy!" I practically yelled as Naruto and I cooked dinner at his apartment getting ready for the game between Montreal Canadians and New Jersey Devils.

"I'm so pissed! we didn't even get to do our ramen eating challenge, fuck.." I just heard Naruto chuckle in response.

"dont beat yourself up because of that low life prick. I don't think we'd even still go to Ichirakus if I hadn't remembered that the game was tonight. Oh yeah to remind you Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino are coming."

"too _fucking _late. And alright, you never did tell me Shikamaru went my school!" I yelled as I continued to chop of the healthy veggies which I will force Naruto into eating it later. We've agreed on making steak, mash potatoes and some veggies. Believe it or not, but Naruto is an excellent cook, Frying up the steak on my some balcony. I remembered to make extra gravy knowing Naruto loves it with his mash "potaters" which he'd call it.

"you never asked, anywho. Go shower, you stink. I'll finish up here, heh." I saw him smirk before turning away to finish grilling the steaks.

"shit haha. Yeah I know, I didn't shower after gym today cause I didn't know when you were showing up." I take off my apron and left through the front door to go across the hall to my apartment and went to take a shower. After I've finished washing my self, I just stood there a little longer enjoying the heat and how good it felt to shower.

_"I hope to see you tomorrow, when I transfer to Konoha high, my baby girl."_

I was then snapped back to reality when I heard those words echo throughout my head by my ex-boyfriend Sai.

"Fuckin' great." I mutter as I opened the shower curtains roughly as I stepped out into the cool misty air that clouded in my rather big bathroom, wrapping my towel around my body. Swiftly swiping my hand across my mirror, taking in my appearance. I had titanium colored hoop nose ring on the left side of my nose, a black ring that I had pierced through the right corner my lip. just today, Naruto had takin me to get an eyebrow piercing. Naruto winced in pain as he felt the sharpness of my nails sink into his hand as he held mine while it got my eyebrow pierced.

i also had the industrial piercing which hurt like a _bitch._

i then exited my bathroom to get dressed. I silpped on my underwear and then a pair a black leggings which hugged my legs comfortably. I put on a black tank top then a grey, _very, _low cut shirt that went to my mid thighs. I wore my black converses as my footwear, I put my gold pendant neckless on before I brushed and braided my long pink hair the the side. I grabbed my phone before heading back to Narutos.

when I returned, I noticed everyone had arrived. I smiled and greeted everyone politely, not noticing the onyx orbs eyeing me suspiciously.

"and the princess has arrived, eh Pinky?" I heard Kiba say as I made my way for to Naruto just took on the steaks. I smirked at Kiba in return.

"suck it, dog breath. Heh." I say smirking as I bent my wrist inwardly tapping my groin area, gesturing a dick. Yeah, I know, a girl doing that isn't exactly ladylike. But it was _Sakura_. Don't blame me for growing up with a bunch of dudes.

"wowzers Saki, the rich peeps changed you. I'm offended." Kiba said in a mocking manner while placing his right hand onto his chess, indicating hurt.

i just laughed. an that's when it happened, onyx clashing with forest green. Our gazes locked for a while until Naruto popped up, bare handing a piece of steak stuffing his mouth. Stopping at my right, glancing left and right at Sasuke and I, finally speaking in between chews.

"You know each Other?" He asked, mouth filled with meat. Looking me in the eye. "I haven't even met him yet and he's in my home." Naruto said awkwardly, looking at him. "Do I just approach him or what? I'm not good at meeting people." He let out a awkward laugh and rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly.

I laughed before grabbing his hand that didn't hold the half eaten steak. "Come on, Ill introduce you." I say leading him to Sasuke, ignoring his pleas to let him go.

"hey, Sasuke. Umm, I don't think youve met Naruto yet. Uh, Naruto this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Naruto." Sasuke acknowledged him by nodding. While Naruto just grinned.

"'Sup." He finally said, throwing the rest of his steak in the garbage and leaving to wash his hands and came back to his spot.

"Sorry I didn't greet you at the door when you arrived. I didn't know you, thanks to Saki here. Heh." He said while letting out a toothy grin.

"hn." Was all Sasuke said in reply. I noticed Narutos eyebrows went down, squinting his eyes at Sasuke indicating his confusion. He'll catch on soon enough to Sasukes 'hn's.

"Well then." I heard Naruto say as I sat down next to him grabbing the remote for the tv, I daw Naruto dig in his pocket to grab his smokes and his lighter.

"No, you're not allowed to smoke if that's what you trying." I say with sparing a glance.

"women, this _is_ my apartment. I smoke if I want too." He replied while lighting the white cancer stick.

"not with me here, all you gonna do is tempt me. Do not learn _anything_?" I ask staring at him in disbelief while he just smirks.

"I'll tempt you all I want, don't matter. You still won't have any. Now shh, lemme' enjoy my smoke."

I glance at Sasuke smirking at us, _damn_ him. I grab the ciggerate out of Narutos mouth and pack of smokes and got up as fast as I can before running into Narutos room, slamming and locking the door shut. I heard Naruto yell 'Hey!' before I ran. I heard Naruto bang on the door shouting at me. He's mad, too bad I don't care.

i opened the window before yelling. "Remember _last _time you tried to tempt me! It didn't end so good now did it!" I smirking as I dropped one by one ciggerate out the window calling out numbers as I dropped one.

"Hey, Sakura! _you_ best pray I don't break this door down and tackle you out that window _again!" _I laughed hysterically at him.

"Go ahead! That was actually fun!"

* * *

><p>"Fuck! I hate it when she does this, Kiba! Help me with this door! Damn me for putting bolts on it." I mutter the last part angrily, as I hear Sakura calling out random numbers.<p>

"Hey, Sakura! _you_ best pray I don't break this door down and tackle you out that window _again!" _I Just got one of her evil laughs in return.

"Go ahead! That was actually fun!" I hear her reply, fuck she's gonna pay.

"Naruto! Where's that crowbar you had hidden in you cabinets?" I thought for a moment, until remembering it was in my bedroom from when me and Kiba were _drunk._

"aweh shit, remember when we were drunk-" kiba interrupted me.

"okay now I remember. oh yeah, this situation reminds me.. Where are my Camel smokes?"

i thought for a moment, remembering Ive had taken them because they tasted pretty good. Realizing those were the ones Sakura currently has. I smiled sheepishly, scratching my temple.

"_She _has them." I stated pointing towards the door. Kibas eyes widened, standing there like a statue. That's when I again remembered, they don't sell Camels in Konoha. Kiba bought a carton of them when we were in Suna last week to visit some friends. This pack Sakura had was the last one and Suna was a day away by driving. I saw Kibas vine pop out on his forehead. _he_ was_ mad, _and when Kibas mad. You don't _fuck _with him.

he walked over to the door and put a hand on the door before calling out to Sakura.

"_Sa-ku-ra_" he started out in a nice calming voice. "Open this _fucking _door! Before I break it down and _snap _your neck!" I cringed at the sight of Kiba hoping he won't put his anger on me. But it was too late as Sakura replied while laughing._  
><em>

"Hahaha! Kiba! You don't scare me, fuckin' try it. I bolted this door so much nothing you- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakuras scream echoed throughout the apartment as Kiba broke into the bedroom grabbing her waist and chucking them out the window, with her screaming all the way down.

* * *

><p>i couldn't contain my smirk any longer as I let it show, taking notice of Naruto laughing so hard he fell back on his seat and Shikamaru laying on the couch, i look at the window in a amusing way. Noticing I haven't heard a peep from it yet. That's when I went serious, Naruto still laughing. What the fuck? they could be hurt!<p>

"they flew out of a window, an you're _laughing _this hard?" I asked, I can tell he was trying to calm down

"you'd get use to it, it's not the first time." Shikamaru said with his eyes closed, relaxing.

"half way down through that window," Naruto paused pointing towards it. " there's a dirt hill going down, at the bottom theres an old mattress, my foster mom puts the old mattresses out there for kids around the area to play with, I don't know why. But Sakura enjoys going down that, fucking nuts if you ask me." he answers as I continue to smirk. Taking notice of his smirk as well.

"I never really pegged her as being so childish." I say with my eyes closed, hands in my pockets and smirking.

"she has her moments." I hear him say as I stuffed my hands in my pocket looking up at the ceiling before hearing the door slam open hitting the wall and seeing a angered Sakura muttering curse words as a smirking Kiba entered with a ciggerate lit, sitting between his teeth as he strutted in, hands in pockets. Both his and Sakuras clothes wrinkles with dirt spots on some places.

"teach her take my fuckin smokes." I hear Kiba say as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"_fuck_ you! I didn't think you'd shove me through the fuckin' window!" I heard Sakura yell from the bathroom before storming out to Kiba smacking him in the head. Kiba continues to laugh.

i stare with amusement at Sakura, watching her movements, her distress of being dirty once again. She finally noticed my stare, looking into her eyes. I didn't dare to miss the tint of pink that shaded across her cheeks as she stared back in embarassment. Our eyes were locked until I smirked and turned back to Kiba to bum a smoke. A long day, I ran out before school starts. I need my fix, my request was granted with the white cancer stick that came into my eye sight before I heard Sakura speak.

"you smoke?" she had disbelief in her voice. I smirked once again, I nodded at her before replying.

"since I was 14." I answered truthfully As I inhaled the strong smoke that entered my lungs.

* * *

><p>I looked at him with a fake smile before answering.<p>

"awesome more people to torture me!" I say as I sat down next to Naruto, you can practically hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice. Until I finally remembered.

"oh my god! the game!" I exclaimed as I leapt to the remote for the tv, flicking through channels to get to the one I had my sights set on. Finally finding it to realize the game ended.. _fuck._

"well then, that sucks." I say as I dropped the remote and leaned my head on Narutos shoulder with a sad look. " just when I was looking forward to it" I say as I felt Narutos hand come up gently tapping my cheeks.

"it's okay, haha. We'll watch it later." I hear him say as he got up to go walk to the fridge and brought out four beer bottles.

"As always, none for Sakura." I hear him say as he gave everyone a beer.

"oh my god. When I say, I wanted to quit drinking. I meant by getting heavily drunk! a beer won't do shit! come on Naruto." I pleated, I notice Sasuke looking at me with amusement and smirked as he sipped his beer.

"Sorry, Sak. we don't mean to _tempt _you." I hear Sasuke say as he put down his beer to put on music, everyone starts to chuckle silently.

"yeah sorry, Saki." I hear Kiba say after he chugged his beer.

Shikamaru just silently laughed as he enjoyed his beer. Sasuke returned to his spot after he had put on some Eminem. He continued to smirk at me.

"ahh, fuck off." I finally say, this was gonna be a _long _night.

* * *

><p>A couple hours had passed, an Naruto and Kiba were ridiculously hammered. turns out, Naruto had more then just beers. He in fact pulled out a whiskey bottle, Kiba Also pulled out some palm bays he had gotten earlier in the night. And now.. Now they were just shitfaced, and I already know that i have to deal with a very unsteady Naruto the whole night. Shikamaru was okay, he hadnt touched any of the whiskey. Which was smart, I'll give him credit for that. Sasuke on the other hand may have drank more then Naruto and Kiba but still kept a steadied posture. the effects the alcohol had barely he affected him, you could just see his eyes were blood shot and staggered a wee bit but other than that, he seemed completely fine.<p>

i say on one of the couches watching in amusement as Naruto tried to play fight with Kiba, the idiots were so intoxicated that they barely could stand. Shikamaru who sat next to me, smirked as he watched the two dimbats. that's when my gaze had landed on the Palm Bay that was left on the coffee table. Untouched. _Tempted, _I reached over to try and grab it on for it to be picked up by none other then Sasuke Uchiha who was in fact smirking at my distress as I tried to pry his hands off it.

"_let _go!" I yell, "it's the last one! I want it!" I keep yelling at him aware of the fact that the music was far too loud for my normal quiet voice. So loud, Shikamaru hasn't even noticed us arguing as he was slowly falling asleep.

Sasukes smirk grew wider as he replied. "_No." _

I elbowed him in the stomach thwn snatching the last Palm Bay out of his hand, spinning around as my back faced him. I cracked open the drink fast and brought it to my lips fast and started to chug at it, feeling the cold tingling liquid slide down my throat, resting in my stomach. Forgetting how much I missed the taste of this marvellous drink, the feeling was soon taking away as a large hand placed itself on my wrist while I felt another hand circle around my waist. my body tensed at the sudden contact, the empty can dropped from my hand. Noting that I still had my same drinking habits and I can chug anything down, wow I was a _champ_!

i spun around to have my face bump into his rock hard muscled chess. That's when I finally had a good look to what he was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his torso charmingly, with a v-neck. For his age being 17, he was pretty damn built. his torso was very muscled and lean, his shoulders an arms were not bulky and but probably the average muscled man you'd see nowadays. Just maybe more.

"like what you see?" I hear him say just by my ear, the feeling of his hot breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. I tensed, I can already tell he was smirking. I scoffed at his arrogance before push passing him, not that he can here. As I stepped away, I saw that Naruto and Kiba had themselves passed out on the hard wooden floor.

i went over to turn off the music, "well aren't they gonna have a wicked hangover." I say as I looked at them with a grin. "That outta' teach em."

Sasuke went to the kitchen and flicked on the lights, turning around only to see them laying there. He let out a scoff before muttering something like 'typical'.

Sasuke helped me clean up a bit and left the boys laying there, I through a blanket on them. "They can sleep there tonight since they were stupid enough to let them selves Pass out there." I let a chuckle before turning to Sasuke. "you can sleep on the couch." I say as I went to the closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow.

"naw it's fine, I'll go home." I managed to grab his wrist before he exited the small apartment.

"you can't, you drank a lot. And I don't care if you say that you're not 'affected' you're staying." I say as I dragged him towards the couch as I ignored his protests.

"fine, but what about you? How you gonna get home?" I heard him ask as he sat down on the couch.

"I-I have a friend who stays across the hall, I can crash there." I lied, not ready to tell him about my life yet and where I come from. I know I sound like I seem ashamed of where I live but I don't want him to look at me differently by knowing I come from the poor side of town.

he just nodded and then laid himself comfortably in the blankets before letting the sleep take over, I smiled at him in awe before spinning around on my heel, exiting the room to enter my own.

as I entered my room of my apartment, I jumped into a comfortable attire before washing and laying down snuggling into the comfort of my bed, letting sleep devour me fully.

unaware of what the night awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry once again for the late chapter, had a very busy weekend.<strong>

**anywhoo! what ya think of today's chapter? who knew Naruto was stupid enough to fall asleep on a hard wooden floor then again he was drunk. Haha**

**I've decided that instead of just updating on Saturdays that I would just do them weekly. Like anyday of every week. **

**Well I hope you all would like this chapter! I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evenings! Good night! :)**

**Dont forget to leave an review of what you think! **

**Bai :)**


End file.
